


That's Flirtation?

by lovelyirony



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/F, i wanted to write it hilariously, if you're not dying by beautiful woman then what are you doing?, natasha is interested from the get go, so is maria but maria is maria, steve is of course correctly written in this, well of COURSE they flirt like they're negotiating a business deal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-07
Updated: 2020-06-07
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:00:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24592675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovelyirony/pseuds/lovelyirony
Summary: Maria does not get why it's such a big deal that there are new people in their group.Until she does.
Relationships: Bruce Banner/Thor, Maria Hill/Natasha Romanov
Comments: 2
Kudos: 89





	That's Flirtation?

**Author's Note:**

> prompt by tsatskes on tumblr, hope you guys enjoy!

Maria’s not exactly the type to have a sunny disposition at all times. In fact, Tony has told her that “had I not been with you since preschool, I would have thought you were a robot.” 

So that says…something. 

She doesn’t have to have a sunny disposition. Being happy all the time is annoying, and she gets free drinks from the sandwich shop a couple blocks down because the cashier there is still too terrified of her to charge for the buck-twenty-nine for a soda. 

And then there are two new people that come to their school. Everyone’s talking about them. 

“People need to stop being annoying,” Maria mutters. “Why can’t they just say ‘hey new people’ and move on like everybody else?” 

“No one does that, I’m scared of you,” Tony says. “But we’re meeting the two. Steve’s already recruited them to our lunch table.” 

“Ugh, Steve.” 

“Don’t pretend like you don’t secretly like the fact that you two are friends, he’s the only one who will go with you on your early morning runs because you both are freaks who wake up at five.” 

“Hmph.” 

Maria stares at the lunch table. 

There is the most beautiful girl she has ever fucking seen with her own two eyes. She’s pretty sure that this girl may be magic, or may have been sent to kill her. 

“Maria, meet Natasha and Clint,” Steve says. 

Maria takes a cursory glance over to who is Clint, who is gesturing at Tony with a slice of cold pizza. Tony appears to have taken out his carrot sticks to make similar gestures. 

Natasha nods at her. 

“Steve told me you run.” 

“I do. Early morning.” 

“Need someone else to join?” 

“I wouldn’t be opposed.” 

“Excellent. I will meet you at five-twenty tomorrow morning.” 

\- 

To everyone else at that table, that is the most goddamned formal interaction two teens can have. Jesus, it sounded like a business deal. 

In the words of Sam: 

“Maria, since when can you flirt? And since when does it work like that?” 

Maria blinks. 

“I…am not sure.” .

\- 

Natasha and Maria go on a run. Steve says he is “sleeping in” but that is bullshit because Steve is essentially a freak who functions on about two hours of sleep. 

Natasha has excellent running gear. Her shoes are good. Maria nods as she stretches. 

“What do you usually do on your runs?” 

“Challenges.” 

“Such as?” 

“You’ll find out.” 

Maria finds out that Natasha goes completely off the rails on her “runs.” She doesn’t even so much run as start doing flips and jumps off of buildings. Maria is intrigued. 

“How’d you do that?” 

“I practiced a lot during my childhood.” 

“Anyone practice with you?” 

“Clint.” 

That is that. Maria asks to be shown how to achieve this skill as well. 

“You’ll have to come to my gym. Classes are fun there.” 

Maria does. They meet at night every Wednesday and Thursday. 

She meets Sharon, who is a delight-and-a-half because she says threats like “I will steal your kneecaps!” in a very cheery voice while completely eviscerating the competition. 

“I think we finally found Steve a girlfriend,” Natasha says, smiling. 

“Maybe. We’ll have to see how amenable he is to dying early at the hands of a beautiful woman.” 

Steve’s answer: 

are u srsly asking me that. u already know it’s Plan A in my book. If i don’t die like that then my life is failure. u can quote me on that. 

So Maria and Natasha laugh together over the response, and decide Sharon needs to be invited to the next game night at Tony’s. 

\- 

They’re not exactly sure when they get together. It’s not like they have a set date. 

Maria considers it when Natasha says they’ll share a room over their spring break. Natasha did not bother getting separate beds. 

“You saying you don’t want to sleep with me?” 

“I never said that.” 

“Good. I hope you never say it.” 

“Me too.” 

Natasha considered it when Maria allowed her on the runs. 

Maria is bewildered by this, until Natasha explains that Maria had essentially banned everyone else and had bought her a pumpkin muffin at the end. 

“You buying someone food is essentially you saying that you would die for them. You also really like muffins.” 

“Hm. That is true.” 

Natasha leans her head against her shoulder. Maria hums as she shifts her shoulder to adjust for Maximum Comfort. 

“Still wanna get chicken tenders after this?” 

“Yes. Can we ditch early?” 

“As long as Bruce doesn’t see us, yeah. Thor couldn’t come, he’s really bored and wants to leave.” 

“Why shouldn’t we give him a ride home?” 

“He will want Sonic. I am not getting it for him. He can choke.” 

“Not my thing,” Bruce interjects. “Not everyone has your kinks, Natasha. I’m fine staying here. Thor said he’d come later, so I have entertainment.” 

Maria snorts, wrapping him in a hug. 

“See you soon, Bruce. Hope you get entertained.” 

“Hope your chicken tenders get burnt.” 

Maria holds Natasha’s hand on the way out. 

She hopes she gets to do that forever.


End file.
